


Candy

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [58]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Taiwanese Drama, Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Malt Balls, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: malted milk balls





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



You regularly bought candy to satisfy Zeta-7's sweet tooth. Whenever you went to the store, and saw a new kind of candy, you just had to buy some; most of it for him, and a little for yourself. You had to admit that you were surprised by the amount of garbage they purposely sold, but a great deal of the time you were pleasantly surprised; candy was fun. It came in a variety of colors, shapes, sizes, flavors, and etc, and you were willing to try them all: and for Rick, to buy them all.

On this latest trip to the store, you bought malted milk balls; one of the your favorites. Your dad used to buy several cartons of Whoppers at a time, and he'd finish them in three days; it made you wonder how diabetes didn't do him in.

At home, you placed the malt balls on the counter, and took the other goodies, and hid them in the hallway storage closet; where you had enough sweets to open a gift shop. You knew there was nothing shameful in having all this candy, but what embarrassed you was the fact that you had bought all this for him. For Zeta-7. You've thought of surprising him, but what would he think?

* * *

Setting aside the empty bowl, he asked. “Are y-y-you cold?” 

“Yeah,” you yawned, snuggling a little closer, resting your head on his shoulder. “but that's what I got you for. You're like my personal space heater, as well as source of comfort.”

“But y-you're shivering. I'll just - I’ll be right back.”

You pouted, but there was no stopping him once he set his mind to it; he'd choose your comfort over his any day. Now, after a few minutes you wondered what he was up to, and were about to ask when you heard something fall. You jumped up, and ran around the corner, calling out. “Rick? Are you….o-”

Then you saw it, every piece of candy you had ever bought, piled all around him. “I can explain.”

At first he seemed a little confused, and glanced between you and the candy. Scooping up handfuls, he looked through it, fascinated by the variety, and chuckled. “Gosh, if I-I knew you liked candy so much, I - I would have taken you t-to the dimension where candyland is - is real.”

Well, now was a good time to tell him. “Actually, they're for you. Everytime I see candy, I buy some, because I can't help but think of you and the thought of your smile, and how happy you would be. And I adore seeing you happy.”

With widened eyes, he sat there in quiet contemplation, picking through every single piece, examining their wrappers, sniffling when he came across his favorites. And when he finally spoke, his voice was so altered, so raw. “F-for me?”

You nodded, “Only for you my sweet honey man.”

Kneeling beside him, you unwrapped a lollipop and handed it to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Just for you Ricky.”

Studying you, he must have found what he was looking for, and Zeta-7 placed a hand over his heart. For a moment, there was nothing, but the excruciating silence. And then he broke out in a toothy, shining smile, happiness written in the wrinkles about his eyes, and deep lines around his mouth; repeating the same words, with a warm acceptance. “Just f-for me.”

 


End file.
